Learning to be a Jedi
by x-BeypokeDigiTeenTitansfan
Summary: During 'How long is forever' Instead of Starfire going to the Future the Teen Titans were send to another world where they are learning to be a Jedi Knight. Will they ever return to their world or be stuck here forever? Pairing I don't know but soon
1. Chapter 1

During the fight against Warp

Starfire and Robin charge to him. Starfire was faster than Robin that she was about to push Warp in but then Warp jump up and then Starfire then pull the Clock of Eternity out of the suit. Warp shot out electric at Starfire suddenly the clock was going wild the hand start moving in circle while She was unconscious Robin then quickly grabs her and returns back to the other

Robin: Raven shield NOW!

Raven put around a shield the white bright light blind them they quickly close their eyes as they reappear at a strangle Temple

Beastboy: Am I the only one who no idea where are we?

Teen Titans: No

Robin, Cyborg and Beastboy stand up then Robin often Raven a hand while Cyborg often Starfire then everyone look at each other they were still wearing their uniform but then…Robin and Raven were 12 year old soon going to be 13, Cyborg and Starfire were 13 year old soon going to be 14 and finally Beastboy was 11 year old going to be 12

Raven: Please tell me why am I a kid now?

Robin: I don't know but I don't want to be a kid!

Cyborg: Sure is strange to be 12 year old

Starfire: Friend how did this happen?

Beastboy: HELLO I am the younger now look am 11 I was 13 or 14 that time you know teenage saving the world!

Cyborg: I wonder what happen

Robin: Cyborg could you tell where are we?

Cyborg: May take a while after being absorb a lot

Beastboy: So…what now?

Starfire: We walk?

Robin: Star right let just walk around for a while everyone still got his and her communicator?

Everyone Nod and they start walking down the Temple

Beastboy: Is it just me or do I feel like I am walking down a Temple?

Raven: We are walking down a Temple

Robin: Raven could you like looks around the Temple?

Raven: What do you want me to do?

Robin: Use your soul-self?

Raven knew that it pointless to argue she sigh and give in

Raven: Okay but at else don't go anywhere before I come back

Raven then start to focus and was in her meditation mode

Raven: Azarath Metrion Zinthos

A black bird came out of Raven. Raven start going through wall and then to room to room secretly while search she heard these name

Someone: Where are Richard Grayson Kory Ander Victor Stone Garfield Logan and Raven Azar they are late for their class

Someone else: They may have gotten lost like children they are

Raven return back to her body and she was still a bit of weak then Robin caught her before falling

Robin: What did you find?

Raven: These name Richard Grayson Kory Ander Victor Stone Garfield Logan and Raven Azar well Am Raven Azar that my name but the other I don't know

The other flinch for a while the turn away while Raven raise an eyebrow

Robin: I am Richard Grayson

Starfire: I am Kory Ander

Cyborg: Well Victor Stone is my name it use to be

Beastboy: And am Garfield Logan

Raven: Hold on a min how did they know our name?

They all didn't know but they continue walking for a while. They were sort of scare because they DIDN'T know where were they and two people was looking for them

Beastboy: Man where is this path taking us can't you work faster Cy?

Cyborg: HELLO some of my power is drain! So I can't work that FAST!

Raven: ENOUGH! We need to calm down

Robin: Raven right now can we please start walking?

Beastboy and Cyborg nod just then Raven heard something

Raven: Why do I hear some sound?

The Titans listen careful then Cyborg, Robin and Beastboy knew what was it and Starfire maybe she did

Cyborg, Robin and Beastboy: IS THAT A LIGHTSABER?

Raven: Am guessing yes

The three boys was peeking into the window they saw small kid using the Lightsaber as practice

Starfire: Are they same age as us?

Cyborg, Robin and Beastboy: Who know?

Raven was leading against the wall waiting for the other to STOP gazing through the window she grew impatient one vein appear on her forehead follow but one more and finally two came

Raven: WILL YOU STOP GAZING AT THAT!

Beastboy: Come on Raven this is the only time we get to see the Lightsaber!

Raven: Are you forgetting that we suppose to find out where is Jump City and how we got here?

Robin: I forgot too bad there no map

Starfire: Friend I found a Fountain outside and there some tunnels in there

The other Titans stare at her confuse then Robin was the first one to spoke up

Robin: Tunnels?

Starfire: I will show it to you my friends!

They follow Starfire outside they saw a fountain and then they look inside the Fountain

Raven: Why is there a path in the Fountain?

Everyone didn't know too just then Beastboy was fooling around that he fell in the fountain.

Titans: BEASTBOY!

They all had really second thought of going after Beastboy then they decide to go after him of course it was a difficult trip they had to swim their way they saw Beastboy

Robin: " B…e…a…s…t…b…o…y!"

Beastboy saw them they swam nearer suddenly some thing was pulling them they couldn't swim faster and even Beastboy they appear at a BIG room about 10 people could fit in. The Titans start breathing as hard as they could

Robin: Where are we?

Raven then saw a few poster, disc, Walkman, comlink, books, gameboy advance, some of the gameboy games, Closet and Bed. Raven then walks out of the room saw their names and one more boy names she return

Raven: I think I know where are we

Titans: Where?

Raven: Our room share with another boy

Titans: What his name and what is this place?

Beastboy: Dude I am complete confuses where are we? Who that boy sharing room with us? What is going on?

Someone: Hey Gar I think you should do meditating your going CRAZY!

Okay I need a few name for well for Cyborg, Starfire, Raven and Robin master and Beastboy master too you need to tell me about and Paring too oh I almost forgot Terra coming too just to let you know

Name:

Lightsaber: Green/Blue/Purple or Red

Personalities:

Thanks hope you like it


	2. Chapter 2

Thank to all of those who review or just read thank well here the second Chapter - And Cyborg saying "Sure is strange to be 12 year old" I type 12 instead of 13 very sorry

At their New rooms 

Anakin: Don't you EVER remember sometimes Gar?

Beastboy: A…well…

Raven: He just complete forgot your name

Beastboy: Thanks...

Beastboy was stare at Raven with an annoying look

Anakin: Second time in the row ha ha I think he really need to calm down his mind a bit with the gameboy advance and I am Anakin SkyWalker remember that!

Robin: So…Anakin what are you doing here?

Anakin: Me? I came looking for you and nice costumes

Everyone glare at them then Anakin drop sweat and back away

Anakin: Sorry about the costume part by the way your late for class oh I almost forgot remember to change

Robin: Hey Anakin could I still wear the mask?

Anakin: I don't think so

Robin: WHAT! You're joking?

Anakin: No I am not beside you can still wear it but only went you go out training and quest

Robin groan

Anakin: I meet you guy later

Everyone sigh they went to their closet to search for their clothes then Beastboy was look at the uniform

Beastboy: Is it just me or does the uniform look weird and look I got a brown coat

Raven: Would you stop complaining and start changing in the bathroom?

Beastboy: My bad

Robin: Hey I got a lightsaber cool it red!

Cyborg: And my is blue

Beastboy: Green

Starfire: Purple while Raven is blue

Raven: Yeah whatever

Beastboy was wearing white uniform; Cyborg was wearing brown, Robin black and brown, Starfire grey and Raven black and brown they were walking out of the room they walk for a while and back to where they saw the fountain

Cyborg: Hey I know where we are! We are at the place where I didn't know where we are before

Question mark pop up on everyone head then Anakin came running to them

Anakin: It about time you got here hey Dick…

Robin: Call me Robin

Anakin: Okay Robin you haven't took your mask off

Robin: Anakin please! Do I REALLY have to take the mask off?

Anakin: Am afraid yes

Robin groan but no matter how much he groan. There is no way they will allow him to wear his mask. Then he took it off reveal his blue eyes

Cyborg: Nice blue eye Rob

Robin: Whatever!

After they had finish their training Robin, Cyborg and Beastboy were very tired that they want to fall down while Raven and Starfire follow behind them just then Robin took his mask out of his pock and wore it back on his face

Beastboy: never knew that training was difficult

Cyborg: What for Lunch?

Anakin: I am not sure

Beastboy: Where is it I am hungry here!

Anakin: Follow me

They follow Anakin and went Anakin open a door there were table and some plate at the side while food at the front of the plate but the right side then Cyborg, Beastboy and Starfire ran grab a plate while Anakin, Robin and Raven slowly walk after they had got their food they sat down.

Anakin: So what you want to do later before training start again

Beastboy: WHAT!

Just then almost everyone in the room stare at him then Beastboy shut his mouth while the other turn back to their food

Beastboy: We training like forever?

Anakin: Not really Garfield it…

Beastboy: Call me Beastboy

Anakin: Okay Beast…boy well most of the time we train but other time we just relax

Cyborg: So does training have to do with lightsaber only?

Anakin: Not really Victor it…

Cyborg: call me Cyborg now please

Anakin: What with you? First I recall that you want me to call you Dick instead of Richard now you want me to call you Robin Garfield want me to call him Beastboy now Victor want me to call him Cyborg and you with the mask Robin

Cyborg: Well it just...

Raven: We are not use to our real name

Robin: I like wearing it got a problem

Anakin: No accept you don't have a nickname Raven

Raven: So?

Anakin: Well some of us thought that you should have a nickname

Robin, Cyborg and Beastboy: WE!

Anakin: Don't you remember it was yesterday we thought that Raven need a nickname beside Kory and Raven were asleep

Robin: Wait Anakin what happen next morning?

Anakin: All I know is you disappear went I woke up I think you left to take a walk well all of you that what you wrote on the paper it still with me

Cyborg took the paper from Anakin hand and start looking at the writing of course everyone had finish lunch

Starfire: Friend we will meet you at the fountain since we remember we need to do something

Anakin: All right but don't be late for class

They hurry to their room and then the door close behind them and they sat down on the chair in front of the circle table

Robin: Okay first of all we know that we got here by the…

Cyborg: Clock of Eternity

Starfire: But how will we return back to our world 

Beastboy: At else we still can use our power

Robin: I wonder if the people in Jump City are here and I hope it only in Jump City or only us

Raven: Wait! If we are here could it be that Cinderblock, Jinx, Gizmo, Mammoth, Mumbo, Overload, Mad Mod and worst still Slade could be here

Robin: You have a point Raven our enemy maybe here specially Slade

Starfire: But what if they are here friend?

Robin: We fight them if there any chance too

Cyborg: Haven't you forgotten Robin that if it you are thirteen you will all ready have a master if your still here and I am expecting that you and Rae will be getting a master soon but Starfire and me got a master

Starfire: Friend Cyborg what do you mean master?

Robin then push Starfire aside and start telling her about what her answer to the question she ask while the other go back to their chatting

Beastboy: Dude you could be wrong you know

Raven: He not wrong Beastboy and you don't book and I even read those movie you watch and he not wrong he right

Cyborg: You should read book

Beastboy: No thanks

Robin: Guy cans we at else find out what we got

Starfire: Anakin did said we wrote this note for him

Cyborg: It our writing all right

Beastboy: How could you tell?

Cyborg: A bit of the DNA is our you know thumb print

Raven: We got to meet Anakin now lesson going to start

Beastboy: Right

They went out of the room met up with Anakin went to train and after they had finish they went to get their dinner

Beastboy: The only thing I like about being a Jedi

Cyborg: A Padawan you're not a Jedi for your information!

Beastboy: Oh… I think that you read those books saying about around my age are Padawan

Anakin: No you will be a Jedi went your master say your ready or the Jedi Councils say so or something like that

Beastboy: Why am I always WRONG!

Raven: You don't bother reading books

Starfire: Friend what do you want to do next?

Cyborg: I need to take a break for a while

Beastboy: After training I am SOOOO tired

Anakin: I agree with you

They finish dinner and head for their room. Anakin, Robin, Beastboy and Cyborg were resting while Starfire and Raven were meditating just then they heard a bomb sound that Cyborg, Beastboy, Robin and Anakin fell off their bed

Beastboy: What just happen?

Cyborg: Beat me

Anakin: Sound like something Explode

Robin: Let go and check it out

Author Note: if you still got great idea of their Master please just tell me I will be waiting but I am focus on the Teen Titans and Anakin friendship if you don't remember the details they are here and it could be simple

Name:

Lightsaber: Green/Blue/Purple or Red

Personalities:


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for those who review or just read - At the Temple 

The Titans and Anakin start running to the place where they heard a bomb when they arrive they saw robot attack while some of the master were attack them but a few were much more powerful

Obi-Wan: Go back Anakin and you too

Anakin: But…

Obi-Wan: GO!

Suddenly the door of the other room close and Obi-Wan push Anakin outside

Anakin: Fine let go back guys

Robin: Why?

Anakin: My…Master ask me to go back

Beastboy: Okay he your master!

Anakin: Not purpose to be my Master well you see his Master Qui-Gon Jin was suppose to be my Master but he die and ask Obi-Wan my master and his Padawan to train me

Cyborg: So it was…a dieing wish?

Anakin: Yup

Starfire: He…die?

Anakin: Some Sith Lord Apprentice kill him while my Master kill him sort of fell down high

Starfire: Kill? We kill people?

Anakin: No don't get me wrong Kory we protect people but then we kill those who are doing the evil

Robin: But do we really have to kill?

Almost everyone in the team have something against kill since they know how it was like

Beastboy: Should we go back?

Robin: Something is wrong here

Raven: You're right

Cyborg: Those robot

Beastboy: Look

Starfire: familiar

Anakin: What so familiar?

Robin: Nothing

Beastboy: I don't get it we never took order from Adults

Starfire: But do have to follow the rule of the Adults now?

Robin: I don't know Star we just got here

Anakin: Got here? You been here LONGER than I was here

Raven: Can we worry about how we got here and the adult thing later cause we are kind of deep trouble

Lot of robot start attacking with the laser bream the Titans and Anakin took out their Lightsaber and start blocking the laser bream

Anakin: Got any bright idea Robin

Robin: I don't know but then I could have one if only I bought my belt

Raven: Looking for this?

Raven took out Robin belt from her pocket then Robin took it and wore it on his waist

Robin: Thank I owe you one

Raven: I just thought that you may need it if we run into trouble

Starfire: Friend why do they attack us?

Cyborg: I have no idea Star but it not going to be a friendly fight

Beastboy: It is just me or are those laser bream look so familiar?

Robin: Beastboy right they really look familiar

Cyborg: Does anyone recall who use them?

Anakin: I don't it my first time see them

Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beastboy and Raven: See them…

They started thinking for a while then Anakin was covering their back

Anakin: Could you help me cause I GOT MY HAND FULL!

Anakin start slashing the robot with his lightsaber the Titans jump into the circle where the robot surround Anakin and start attacking

Robin: I know how many more we are going to fight

Cyborg: But most of the robot are aiming for us not the Jedi Master

Anakin: I wish I went with my Master advice

Starfire: What did we do wrong?

Beastboy: I have no idea but who in the world is after US!

Raven: Think which villain could it be

Anakin: Villain? You barely get out of the Temple

Robin: Yeah we know but…

Suddenly a robot hit Anakin in the head with a punch then he fell and was knock out Cyborg ran to see if he okay while the other cover up for him.

Cyborg: He just out cold

Robin: The Jedi Master?

Raven: Still in the room but they are…asleep?

Starfire: I think is the knock out gas Robin was telling me

Beastboy: Knock out gas but I thought the Jedi know went it will come

Cyborg: But they hold their breath till the door open but the door didn't open

Raven: You still remember the door close down right?

Cyborg, Starfire, Beastboy and Robin: Yeah

Raven: Maybe the one doing it doesn't want us to get backup

Robin: Yeah but then I bet the robot won't stay in the shadow for long

Beastboy: But just at else we found out who they are before we get cook!

Starfire: What do you mean cook Beastboy there is no pot or pan

Robin: A…Star I think he mean something else

Robin glare at Beastboy then Beastboy look at Robin with a weird face

Beastboy: What? I didn't mean to confuse Star it just I like using some other word which almost has the same meaning

Cyborg: They don't BB

Raven: Can we please stop talking?

Robin: Right

Robin retreat his lightsaber and took out his clothes then reveal his uniform the other Titans smile they retreat their lightsaber then took out their clothes and was back in their Titans uniform

Robin: Titans GO!

Robin took out his bo-staff and start to attack at the center of the robot while Starfire went to flying and shot out starbolt at the robot Cyborg jump in front of Anakin as he was about to be attack Cyborg launch his Sonic Cannon at the Robot in one whole line all of them fell

Cyborg: BOO-YAH!

Beastboy start charging in triceratops hit all of the robot away. Raven start throwing thing at the robot there were lot of them

Robin: Titans regroup!

They all quickly went back to Robin and he give the signal to Raven to put up a shield then Cyborg and Robin grin

Robin: Want to give these guy a Sonic Boom?

Cyborg: I got the Sonic if you still got the boom

Robin: Raven shield down first then shield up went Cyborg and I got out

Raven nod she put the shield down Cyborg and Robin got out of the shield she put the shield up and then Cyborg and Robin run up in a half circle. Cyborg launch his Sonic cannon while Robin threw the disk

Cyborg: BOO-YAH!

The Sonic Boom clear out the whole robot then Raven, Starfire and Beastboy went running to them. Robin picks up the robot and then he saw the face the Titans too saw it

Beastboy: No wonder it look familiar!

Starfire: How did he get here?

Cyborg: Well we only know one thing

Raven: that is…

Robin: Slade here

The mask of the robot fell out and there was a screen it then went on and it was Slade himself

Teen Titans: Slade!

Author Note: Thanks again well sorry if I took sometimes to get this one finish hope you like it and the couples may come soon cause I got lot of thing in mind now to put in the story I may put the couples in here if you request - Hope I didn't made the whole master thing difficult


End file.
